


Enchanting Attire

by NancyBrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fashion sense transcends silly boundaries like that between humans and wizards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanting Attire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for halfamoon.

The hardest part thus far has been thinking of a name for the shop. "Enchanting Attire" has a certain ring to it, but so does "Magic Threads." Harper is still amazed, even after all this time, about how easily magic slots into the real world without anyone noticing. Luna says Muggles are good at ignoring the most outrageous things. Alex likes to tease them about how outrageous this endeavour is, but neither one cares. Fashion sense transcends silly boundaries like that between humans and wizards.

Harper's latest creation is on the dummy Luna charmed. The dummy twists and bows, showing off from every angle. "Something's missing," Harper says. "But I don't know what. What do you think?"

Luna takes a critical look at the dress. "It needs more radishes."

Harper nods. "Try it." Luna levitates a handful of radishes into place so they can see how the final result will look. "Perfect." Another sartorial success, courtesy of Finkle and Lovegood. "How about 'Snorkack Sartorials'?"

Luna's smile lights up the shop.


End file.
